A snakes tale
by Lifeisnowhere-182
Summary: Hermione is sorted into Slytherin and it seems as if she is very powerful. United with Draco Malfoy what will happen. Twists in-store with lots of Drama. Awful summary sorry. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My first Harry Potter Fanfic please read and review**

**Disclaimer, all but the plot belongs to JK Rowling.**

Hermione Jean Granger stood there waiting to be sorted, she would be happy with any house.

"Miss Hermione Granger." Called Professor McGonagall.

Steadily the girl walked up her heart in her ears, eyes squinting closed as the old hat was placed upon her now sitting form.

"My, my, my, what shall we do with you? You are cloaked, I cannot see your mind and past, your future is hidden. I cannot hear your true desire, you have none. I could spend hours on you Miss Granger." The hat spoke with venom in its voice horrified at being out done by a first year. "You have no house; if you are desperate Dumbledore will give you one!" The entire hall had been listening and shocked silence spread through every inch of the grounds.

A lonely tear ran down her face as she yanked the hat off, angry at his failure it spat on the girl. The hat began to ignite quickly developing into an inferno. Using a spell Dumbledore extinguished the flames and the hat groaned.

"Slytherin." They both said simultaneously. A sparkle in young Miss Granger's eye could be seen as she stepped off and went to sit at her house table. All looked up at her with respect and pure awe.

The remaining students were sorted quickly after the incident. A boy of her age walked up and looked at her, a look of curiosity coating his face.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, you must be Hermione. I must say you don't look like much." He said a glare shifting onto his face.

"Well Draco, I am sure you would make quite the impression you used less gel." The moment she retaliated the surroundings became deathly silent.

"You aren't that bad, you can stand up for yourself, you managed to get in Slytherin and that was quite a nice stunt you pulled up there." He nodded smirking.

"I suppose you would look quite good if," She quickly waved her wand and his flat hair became spiky. "There!"

Her wand already drawn she quickly tapped her hair giving it a straight cut worthy of any Slytherin.

They sat together and talked others looking at the both in fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello please review, I know this got into the story quickly but there is more to come.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter although I once gave it a sock and told it that it was a free book now. Unlike Dobby it wasn't grateful at all. :(**

Hermione and Malfoy had been dating since their second year, while Malfoy always seemed like a player his heart was Hermione's and after learning how much it hurt for him to flirt he stopped completely. Hermione was Draco's. All the boys knew it; of course some would still try to make a move on her but Draco being an over protective guy happily beat them into a coma (wishing he could have used certain unforgivables on them).

They sat together holding hands in their private compartment. A first year walked into the compartment seeing Hermione his eyes bulged.

Her figure had matured with the perfect curves in the perfect places her outfit demonstrating them.

"Woah! Se…" He said, Draco's glare making him run before he could say another word.

Draco then swung forward hands on either side of Hermione's head blocking her from escape; he kissed her with such a passion then leaned back his famous smirk settling back in place. In an instant the train stopped and worry coated the head girl's face.

Everyone on that train felt a chill, it was almost as if darkness had won and no matter which side of the war you were this was a terrifying thought. Dementors could have been the reason but those cloaked creatures of dark magic pale in comparison to the Dark Lord who had just boarded the train followed by death eaters. Everyone was scared or at least very nervous; everyone that was but Draco. The Slytherin's smirk only grew his arm was aching, pain with every pulse of blood as the dark mark burned.

"Don't be scared Mione, the Dark Lord has come." Draco whispered soothingly instantaneously the brunette relaxed and began to smile. She and the Dark Lord had met multiple times and he seemed to enjoy her presence taking comfort in the outcast who never had a mark.

Voldemort made his way to the heads compartment sending death eaters to guard all other doors, he entered and stood towering over the sitting teens.

"My Lord." Draco greeted smiling.

"Tom." Hermione said as always greeting him in a most disrespectful way. Many would expect a dead girl to be lying on the floor at that moment but Voldemort only grinned.

"Hermione, Draco I bear great news, I also wanted to tell you myself." From Voldemort this was strange and so the news must be something special. "The war is coming to an end and evil will triumph, Bellatrix has agreed to tutor you throughout this term." This news delighted Hermione who had always loved Bella. "However I must confide in only you the secret." They were both listening intently, a gasp escaped Hermione's lips as the dark mark began to show but in gold Draco's following gasp was at the change of colour in his. "I will die in this war yet I will leave you to kill the boy if I cannot, Hermione you have the dark and with this you are more powerful than anyone only Draco, Harry and I are close." At that the he left leaving the two to discuss.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello please review, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter**

The couple sat in awe. Hermione's head spun and she was desperate to find Draco's thoughts on the matter. However something was playing at the back of her mind. Her eyes drifted shut and the spacious cabin continued on its journey in minutes allowing a familiar, peaceful racketing to sway sleep.

Draco sat silently his platinum blonde hair resting over his eyes his hand drifting towards his unconscious beauty and running through her tame locks, this had become a habit when he met Hermione he used to run his hand through his own hair when feeling nervous or anxious or even stressed but now it was Hermione's hair. The soft locks always made him think straight and would remind him off his first priority Hermione, not that he ever needed reminding.

As he was thinking his best friend Blaise Zabini entered. He looked at Draco and Hermione and gave a soft smile very different to his usual Slytherin smirk. He thought of Draco as a brother but had grown to think of Hermione like a sister and while he was Draco's best friend would act as a big brother first. If Draco even thought of hurting her he would be met with the cruciatus curse. Blaise sat opposite Draco, silently offering a chocolate frog which Draco took.

"She was up late last night, having her stay at the manor with us was a great idea but maybe we should have let her sleep." Blaise thought idly wondering about how she refused to go to bed.

"I was trying!" Draco looked slightly offended. "She refused and to put it bluntly said we would meet with a nasty surprise hex when we awoke if we didn't leave her." He laughed looking down at her, not a cruel mocking laugh but one reserved for those closest to him.

As Hermione started to stir she sat up and landed in the young Malfoy's lap. She looked up and seeing Blaise jumped on and hugged him, he kissed each of her cheeks then her nose affectionately, giggling when he tickled her she jumped off and back to Draco who had not been surprised by this display but pouted anyway.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked a smirk playing on her lips and twinkle hiding in her eye.

"I don't even get a kiss." He whined a smirk breaking free onto both their lips. Hermione kissed every inch of his face then sat on his lap nuzzling her head into his shoulder. She looked up at Blaise a wicked gleam in her eyes, both the boys had come to fear this gleam when meant for them. "Potter?" Draco asked knowingly. In return the girl nodded rather enthusiastically.

They began to plot still a while away from Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Let me know if you want me to try and do a longer chapter I may try with this one. Also did you like the fluff? Review and let me know. Also to let you know the breaks indicate like a change in where the third person is looking in while italics mean actual thoughts. **

**PS.I couldn't resist the little fluff at the end. xxx **

**Disclaimer: JK's not mine. **

After getting changed into their robes Pansy Parkinson had walked in, Hermione's hate for Parkinson was fuelled by the girl's obsession for her man. Hermione threatened Pansy when she sat on Draco's lap that she would suffer if she did not leave right then. Draco laughed watching his girlfriend scrunch her face up in the most adorable way; Blaise had just commented that they didn't know what car their victims were in. Unable to deny the floor in her plan turned her mouth up into a smirk only a Slytherin could pull off. She stood up swaying her hips entrancing Draco the way only she could and slid open the door. A group of 2nd year Slytherins were hanging out, she licked her lips. Draco and Blaise both cocked an eyebrow but didn't stop her. She whispered in one boy's ear, in return he nodded and patted his friends' arms signalling them along. She smiled sweetly as he turned to look at her and he blushed in return.

"I simply asked if he would do the head girl a favour." She answered the boys' questioning gazes. They all however knew that it was more likely that the boys were asked to do something by someone so powerful. Yes in Hogwarts Hermione Granger had power, she said what she liked when she liked but she wasn't like another plastic blonde, unlike most Slytherins she would not go after you for no reason but if you gave her a reason you would wish you were in hell. However she also had a power in the way that she was top of her class, top of her year, top of Hogwarts – this did just make her all the more threatening – teachers knew her and held her word high up. Most of Hogwarts knew the fact that she was in fact a muggle born; some believed she supported Voldemort others believed she couldn't because of her blood.

The 5 Slytherin boys came back after about 10 minutes with the news that about 12 compartments down sat Harry Potter and his Weasels. Standing up Hermione decided to put her plan to action, with a silent agreement between them all they set off.

* * *

Harry Potter sat holding his girlfriend's hand, his best friend Ron sitting opposite, Ron continued to eat chocolate frog after chocolate frog and had even ate every bean out of a Berty Bott's. As the sweet trolley had come past Ron had bought the majority of it and had already eaten over half. Harry just sat in his own world trying to find a way to bring up the war without making all of them suddenly tense, even in his head he was failing. He had sworn Voldemort had been on the train earlier when it stopped but he had no evidence only his gut and his burning star. Each wrapped up in their thoughts – apart from Ron who was wrapped up in his food – were pulled out at a sudden shrill scream.

All 3 turned to see the tear streaked face of Hermione Granger. She was a Slytherin and Slytherins didn't cry so why was she crying. In her eyes there was an emotion that not even Harry could read.

"P-p-please." She sobbed weakly as Draco approached towering over her small frame. He looked terrifying.

"No use in trying to get attention I protected everyone from the sound of your pathetic crying. No one can see you either." Malfoy nearly spat. Harry didn't know what was going on, his Gryffindor thought against his inquisitive side holding him in his place for just a bit longer.

"I am not a mudblood!" She said voice barely audible. It slipped away too fast. "I-I-I-I thought you loved me and I see you with Parkinson that slut of all people." Tears slipped into her mouth. He pulled her in for a kiss it was rough and Hermione seemed to struggle.

Seeing the girl in distress his Gryffindor side won. He was up in a flash quickly at Hermione's side, looking at the crying girl he stepped in front of her. Hermione drew her wand right as Harry _punched _Draco.

* * *

"Don't ever touch her again, she may be a mudblood but she is better than you." Harry screamed at Draco who smirked his pants off.

"She isn't your girl Potter she's mine!" Draco growled out, even though this was a set up he wanted his love back with him. He looked past Harry and saw the same feeling deep in her eyes; he also noticed the wand in her hand poised for a spell.

"She may not be mine but she is not yours!" Harry's screams were getting more frantic and he wondered why no-one had come out. Draco couldn't hold it he swung his fist and gave him the broken nose he deserved; all except this was all the plan, the silencing charm was off but the carts in hearing distance had been charmed closed. Suddenly with the flick of a wand all compartment doors had opened and everyone knew the story. They had heard it with their own ears; disbelief echoed through Harry as Hermione obliviated it from his memory leaving pieces.

* * *

Harry's head spun.

_Malfoy kissed Grange, I ran out to stop it?! I yelled: "Don't ever touch her again, she may be a mudblood but she is better than you." Granger whispered: "I am not a mudblood!" Draco growled: "She isn't your girl Potter she's mine!" and then I said "She may not be mine but she is not yours!" then I punched Malfoy and he punched me…_

Harry new this was how it had happened but why would he do that? He didn't understand and was confused but angry at himself for what he had done.

* * *

Hermione ran to Draco's arms and they kissed, everyone watched them and they all look stunned. Sure they had kissed in public before they did it whenever they wanted but no one had seen that much emotion out of Slytherins before even the house themselves, except for Blaise who kissed Hermione's head. Hermione stood in the middle and wrapped her arms around them but she was so small they had to lift her at the same time. They sat in the compartment that they had claimed as theirs awaiting their best year yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Snape is evil he is a spy and works for Voldemort. It may become apparent that Harry and Ron have been very mean Mione in the past for stereotypical reasons and continue to just for dating Draco. I don't mind Harry so he may swing dark ;) what do you think? **

**Disclaimer, as you know not mine people.**

The sorting in the great hall went by fast as per usual. All those sorted into Slytherin were greeted with smirks, Draco and Hermione were asked to stay behind and they followed Snape to their shared dormitory. Dumbledore appeared behind them and his gaze lingered on Hermione, all three of his company could have sworn whispered _just like Riddle _but they dismissed it at an instant all but Snape that was.

"As you are both Slytherins you may agree on students you would like to share the password with, this is frowned upon but a given maximum of 3 students to know it. Goodnight." He said turning around and walking almost gliding down the corridor to what Draco and Hermione had thought to be a dead end.

Both students agreed on a password quickly, _serpents of the night, _this password seemed appealing. Their common room was massive with the colour theme of green silver and black. The Slytherin tapestry was hung on one wall; this could be used as a doorway to the Slytherin common room. There was a door that leaded directly to Dumbledore and one to the kitchen. Two staircases; one silver the other green lay at the far side of the room with HG and DM over them. Draco kissed Hermione's cheek lightly then wandered off into his room on the left hand side. Hermione walked up the silver staircase to find a bathroom on the left and her bedroom in front. Everything in the room was made of the finest green silk or of the highest quality, her broom sat in the corner – Draco had insisted on buying her a nimbus 3005 like his – her owl sleeping next to it. Gliding her fingers over the wood she remembered when Draco had taught her how to fly, she had been terrified at first but relaxed into it and began to enjoy it. She was on the quidditch team as a beater and she was brutal. She had hexed a few brooms in her time, who hadn't but she would never hex anyone when she was playing against them just the occasional Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, she preferred the Ravenclaws they didn't treat her as if for being in Slytherin she was the worst person in the world and had a few friends in there such as Ernie Macmillan.

She looked at her books stacked neatly on a polished desk and noticed her schedule. She had double potions, advanced charms, advanced arithmacy, advance ancient runes and then a free period. Her schedule was good as far as it concerned her, Draco's would be an exact copy no doubt. The only problem was to develop inter house unity they had been paired with the Gryffindor's, even the Hufflepuff's seemed heaven sent against them. Feeling an ache for Draco walked out the room and into the common room hoping to snuggle with her love in front of the fire. She was met with the sight of the Weasels, Potter, Blaise, Draco, Sirius Black and Bellatrix.

**Cliff-hanger, you hate me for this I know, maybe if I won't update until someone reviews this chapter… am I that evil? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Lots of positivity towards a dark Harry :D I decided not to give you guys a double cliff hanger because that would just be to mean. We all know the dark lord himself wouldn't do that. So instead I am going to tell you what happened. Sorry if it isn't very good I have no idea and – knowing me – I'm using this to stall so I can think of something. Sorry this is so long. I can reveal one thing now I have written it, Ron bashing, you may see quite a bit of hate for Ron sorry.**

**Disclaimer, it isn't mine.**

Draco sat in the common room waiting for Hermione to come down. He sat in front of the fire which was keeping the room warm and cosy. Stretching his limbs he started to day dream. Blaise had been owled the password as soon as they made it and he joined Draco sitting down on the chair relaxing. A sudden flash stirred Draco from his imagination and there stood his aunt Bella, another flash appeared and the Sirius black had joined them. Worry streaked his Aunt's face, his own worry developed thinking of Hermione, he could only hope she wouldn't come down. At that moment Harry and Ron burst through the door to the kitchen, apparently they had had a long journey. A snarl was set on Ron's face.

"Where is she?! Where's your demon little bitch! Well!?" Ron yelled his face as red as his hair. It was obvious that he meant Hermione but Draco wouldn't take anyone calling his girl that.

"You've got one thing right she's mine but she is not a bitch." The Weaselette burst in while Draco was yelling and she looked calm as ever.

"Ronald really just because I want to join Voldemort does not mean that Granger has brainwashed me!" She huffed obviously used to her brother's ridiculous behaviour. "Just because you are a blood traitor doesn't mean I am. I want to join the dark be a death eater, fight for what I believe in. Really Ronald you are pathetic."

In Draco's mind Ginny had just gone up. He admired the way she had yelled at her brother. Silently they all agreed to sit and wait for Hermione. As the girl in question walked down the stairs she just carried on walking to sit with Draco.

"Bella?" she asked knowing the woman was reliable.

"I expect you were told I was coming. Well Black followed me; apparently one crucio isn't enough to teach him a lesson." She laughed; it was the laugh of a mad woman that sent chills down the enemies' spines. "Crucio!" she giggled pointing her wand at him and clapping when he screamed.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at Bella she was so funny. "Calm down Bella." The witch pouted then lifted the curse. "What about them?" she asked Draco

"She claims she wants to turn dark. Weasel thinks you brain washed her." He laughed to himself at how she was the first person they thought capable of it.

Hermione's wand was pointed at Ginny but neither girl had fear in their eyes. "Crucio." Hermione said. Ginny fell in pain but Hermione didn't laugh like Bella did she lifted the curse. "Is it true you want to join the dark? Think before you lie to me."

Ginny was shaking and Hermione conjured some Veritaserum dripping it into the girl's mouth. "Yes, I'm tired of all the bull shit on the light side, my family may be blood traitors but I am not." A smirk rested on Hermione's lips.

"Well I think we know the truth now. One more question what will you do now your love is with us, kill her?" Hermione had a smile but her eyes were serious. She poured the Veritaserum down his throat and he didn't try and deny it.

"Saviour they think I'm the well screw them, I'm quite happy with being dark, I just couldn't do that to Ginny. I don't want to die Voldemort doesn't either so why don't we make an alliance. I think dark fits me." Harry smirked and it was almost Slytherin. "Ron?" he asked consequently Hermione approached Ron with the Veritaserum, he then backed away then stood strong.

"Never!" he shouted punching the still approaching Hermione, "You stop, make them normal or I swear to god you'll suffer." He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and slammed her into the wall. "Do it now!" She did nothing just glared, she then spat on him. Everyone else was frozen, frozen by magic, not Ron's but Hermione's. He had never used an unforgivable before but now he decided was the time. "Crucio!" he yelled but nothing happened. He thought back to when he had heard it used. "Crucio!" he yelled. A scream filled the room and Ron immediately stopped. "MOM!" he yelled again this time scared. Realising it was a trick he took Hermione's wand but she did not fight back. "Crucio." He whispered.

Hermione did not scream just stood there smirking, her body shook minorly beneath her but she laughed. "Silly little Weasel thinks he can win me with magic, he has to be bottom of every class." She laughed again. "Can't even take me mano on mano." Her taunts worked and he threw their wands to the ground.

He swung at her but she ducked kicking his legs out from underneath him, she dropped to the ground going to whisper in his ear when he flipped himself on top of her, she reacted by using her legs to break his knee and then flip him onto the bottom, smacking his skull against the floor. She was a witch been taught by Bella of course she carried more than a wand. She pulled a dagger on him and lifted him up holding it to his neck.

"I suggest unless you want that cry of your mother's to be real you don't tell a soul," he glared at her lip bleeding. "No I'll just obliviated you then. You two need to carry on as his friends just don't let it be known you came to the dark side." Harry and Ginny nodded.

"Blood traitor scum of a brother!" Ginny spat at him while she could. "One thing, we all want to teach him a lesson, let us crucio him." Bellatrix clapped already loving the dark Ginny. Hermione nodded. "Crucio!" she yelled watching her brother writhe in pain she could not control a laugh. "Pathetic." She managed to laugh out.

Blaise took his turn next holding him a second longer than Ginny muttering that it was for ever touching his sister with his dirt. Draco followed saying an extended _mine_. Harry took his turn a smile on his face when he got it right then a smirk at the boy's scream. Bella took her go laughing manically, as always. All eyes suddenly landed on Sirius again, with a smirk at his Godson a final crucio was cast at the broken boy.

Hermione then muttered a few healing spells followed with a few cutting spells. He had a few bruises and a head injury. "Say he fell down the stairs he won't remembering anything past the sorting so you should all be safe." She smiled. "The head injury accounts for loss of memory and if you are asked what staircase he fell down say the one by the Gryffindor tower, there will be a pool of blood at the bottom." At that moment she extracted some blood from the head wound and put it in a long vial. She gave it to Ginny who could tip it on the floor. She cast a sleeping charm on Ron the Obliviated him. "He'll be out for about 2 days." Hermione said helpfully. "I'm sorry about earlier on the train but you guys had always been so mean without getting to know me I'm actually pretty nice if you don't piss me off." She restored their memories and they both thought for a second then shrugged.

"I guess we were just jealous you got the choice, you weren't forced into something you don't want." Ginny said harry gave a confirming nod full of understanding. They all sat in the common room. Sirius decided that the only reason he went against them was for Lily and James, but they would not deny harry what he wanted, they would stand by him. Veritaserum concluded that everyone was being truthful.

"Well I think it's time we all got to bed. Please tell Tom the news Bella." Hermione said. The use of his first name shocked all but Draco, Blaise and Bella who were used to it. The others just shrugged but inside they would never chance such clear disrespect.

"I'll tell the dark lord our news and findings!" she said excitement filling her voice. "I will be back to schedule a training session with you all. If you have any questions ask Severus." The Bella and Hermione looked at each other simultaneously and yelled crucio. One curse deflecting the other, both weak as neither really meant they laughed then hugged bye.

Once everyone had parted 'Mione and Draco sat in front of the fire, leaving behind the stresses of the day Hermione brought up the Broomstick lessons he had given her.

**_Flash back_**

**_Hermione sat on her broom hands in place Draco behind her. She kicked off hard and they went far too high to begin with. _**

**_"Love you need to go down a bit. Lean forward lightly with as much weight as you need and point down, then the broom will fly accordingly." He chuckled as her brow furrowed. Hermione did as she was told then stopped by leaning back into the resting position he had already taught her when they reached a more appropriate height._**

**_End of flashback._**

In weeks Hermione had perfected flying and could give Draco a run for his money chasing after the snitch sometimes winning. It was when in practice a team member shot a bludger at Draco when no one else was paying attention she took to the sky and hit it right back at them using a spare beaters bat. The beater in question had gone to the hospital for broken bones and was in a coma for week. This earned Hermione the beaters position and she never failed. She had attacked every Gryffindor with it and they had all taken a nasty injury. She would beat the other seeker down in one shot leaving Draco to get the snitch then take out the other two beaters on the opposing team and their defender. Finally she would take out any remaining chasers who her fellow beater had not gotten. Blaise however normally took all three down easily and helped her with the other beaters. One game she and Blaise had brought the entire opposing quidditch team down and another they just left one chaser who they toyed with scaring until Draco caught the snitch. Every house admitted that the Slytherins cheated as much as any other house and had a set of fairly skilled players. The chasers that had left Hogwarts had already been signed up for a quidditch official team and Draco Hermione and Blaise had been offered to join them once their Hogwarts career was done. The three students did have other problems though. A prior engagement with lord Voldemort always took priority; in turn Voldemort would do well in meetings for the three and held them as three of his highest up in command. It seemed that they were in fact second. If Voldemort died the teens were to take over obviously with Blaise as their second and foremost. Blaise could be a very in-your-face kind of guy or he could be reserved, Hermione was the same, only Draco loved to flaunt what he had and his favourite was Hermione, he had even caught Gryffindors drooling all over her. He loved her with all his heart but man having the girl every guy – except Blaise – wanted was the best.

Draco had proposed to Hermione a year ago on Christmas day and she had said yes. They were waiting to finish Hogwarts to marry and few had paid her enough attention to see the ring that sat on her finger but the gossipers who had indeed spread it were met with a confession. He had proposed Christmas day on one knee in the snow. He had a 10 minute long speech where he exclaimed his love and she had said yes. Blaise was to be best man and congratulated them straight away taking the place of Hermione's dead father walking her down the aisle then becoming best man for Draco, it was all planned. Ginny and Harry would now be coming and a girl of her age to talk arrangements and dresses to positively sent Hermione flying.

**It was a longer chapter for those who asked for it and I thought dark Ginny and dark Harry would be pretty fun to play around with so I added them in together and who knew I had such an addiction to crucio. There will be more fluff and evilness in the next chap. Sorry about a bad attempt a Bellatrix I tried but we can see some more of her true crazy colours in future chaps, that is if you guys want more future chaps. Review and let me know please. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Thanks to the following for Favouriting:**

_14mortalInstruments _

_Brook-Lucas-Fan-23 _

_Fabfictionrules15 _

_Firey Phoenix01 _

_Kira wolf354 _

_MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon _

_Nicnak24 _

_Runa Ollivander _

_Sammie Lupin _

_btvs22 _

_karina97 _

_rogue23gw _

_shewolf235 _

_tacker23 _

_wassupmano_

**Thanks to the following for following:**

_3.5sidedpolygonnyloveorsommin _

_A Silent Echo _

_Croonsgirl _

_DubheMalfoy _

_Fabfictionrules15 _

_Little Red 1834 _

_MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon _

_Nicnak24 _

_RooK9 _

_Runa Ollivander _

_Starflower1984 _

_btvs22 _

_kitelyn _

_meganooch _

_raynereese _

_wassupmano_

**Thanks to the following for reviews:**

_Syrlia_

_Starflower1984 _

_btvs22 _

_Brook-Lucas-Fan-23 (x3) _

_slitherinfan11 _

_Andrius _

_Runa Ollivander_

_DauntlessSlytherinTribute _

_and 4 guests :D_

**You guys keep me writing and I would have given up on posting long ago if it hadn't been for you, as a writer it means a lot. xxxx**


	7. Authors Note, please Must be answered

**I'm so sorry I haven't been able to get on the computer and then I had a dream where I'd updated and finished it (weird I know). So I had no idea. No one reviewed or reminded me so I guess I just got sucked into believing my own imagination. Thank my boyfriend for asking how it was going. It was brought to my attention that this would however be an alright place to leave it. Up to you guys, please tell me what you want!xxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Okay so short chapter yes but if I get any positive comments I'll get writing straight away.**

**Disclaimer not mine **

Voldemort sat at the head of the table, a muggle screaming out from under the Cruciatus curse had no idea what was going on, all she knew was pain. Bellatrix sat next to him laughing and clapping, her long and wild black hair hung curling off down her back giving the impression she wasn't all there. Due to Azkaban that may have been true, however she knew what she did and who she was - everyone knew the name of Voldemort's craziest and closest follower Bellatrix Lestrange. The meeting ended soon after and the Dark Lord's closest followers remained.

"Lord I have fantastic news, we have 3 new followers but these are important." Bellatrix looked up waiting for a reply, an aching for his approval forming.

"Who Bella?" The excitement in her eyes was nearly contagious.

"Ginny Weasely, Sirius Black and Harry Potter." The silence that continued was engulfing and deadly. Only Voldemort would dare to break it

"I want to meet with them." He answered voice a mixture of desperation and despair. He knew he was going to die but was it not at Potter's hands. Looking into her mind using Legilimency he saw Hermione's use of Veritaserum and silently praised the girl. He had always admired her strength and power while she kept the ability to be level headed and calm. Draco brought out her affectionate side as did Blaise and he considered himself one of the lucky few who got to see this, love from a Slytherin was considered rare but what made him grateful was that he saw a case of soul mates and he got to see their journey as they loved each other from day one. Draco is faithful to the cause but he was prepared to risk his life any second to turn his back if it meant he could protect Hermione, Voldemort respected the way Draco prioritised Hermione above all else, maybe if he had done the same he wouldn't be so lonely. "Start to train them as well fill them in and have Blaise, Hermione and Draco help train them too. Severus offer Harry a chance to do extra potions with Ginny the three children will join also you may retire or watch them.

"Yes my Lord. May I ask how she is doing?" Concern filled Snape's voice as he responded; it was possible to see his forming tears.

"You know the rules when the meeting is over." He laughed at first. "Ah Severus my friend do not worry, she is well I have checked upon her myself. I spent one night with her when she seemed restless; we talked for hours and discussed many matters. In fact…" Voldemort had a kind smile on his face.

"Severus." Jane Snape revealed herself from behind a curtain. "I missed you so much." She ran into his arms, Severus held her carefully the now visible baby bump a precious thing. "Tom offered to check the sex of the baby but I declined his generous offer, I want to be surprised."

"My dear Jane, just to know you are okay is enough. Thank you Tom." Severus nodded at tom a smile gracing his face. "We discussed this before Jane was ill and would like it if you all would be Godparents. Cissa, Bella and we would also like to put Annaliese as the Godmothers on the certificate, while Lucius and Tom as Godfathers. Is that okay?"

"Thank you, thank you both. I know we all agree that would be incredible." Voldemort said touched by their gesture.

They all began to talk calmly when a sudden scream then bang interrupted them.

"FUCK!" This was Hermione's scream. "Fuck you!" She yelled from a circle of black smoke. "I hate you; your pathetic excuses for wizards. If I wasn't quite so thoughtful I would have left you there to be tortured beyond madness but oh no I want a piece myself I will hurt you and you will suffer. Draco would have done unexplainable things, Blaise would have pulled you all apart limb from limb while using Crucio. Even Ginny and Harry would murder you!" More smoke filled the room as Harry, Draco, Blaise and Ginny stood behind the adults.

"Shut the fuck up mudblood!" Yelled a voice still coated in thick smoke.

"What we don't like mudbloods now in presence of Voldemort. Yes you heard me here we are and by the sounds of it the others are here too." She laughed.

"Stupefy" One screamed "Crucio!" Yelled another. "Get her now! Do it!" Draco cast a charm clearing the smoke revealing a horrific sight. They would pay for what they did as soon as his love could move again as soon as he wiped her tear stained face.

**Dun Dun Dun! Cliffy Warning next chapter not nice. Review in the box below, if no one reviews I'll become sad and won't write for ages. Next chap is not nice because it will be filling us in on what happened. **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Hello, I hope you are ready, I did warn you about this chapter but I have taken that warning back. Enjoy and remember reviews keep me going. **

**Disclaimer: We all know I am not JK and do not own this.**

Hermione sat in the heads common room with Draco waiting for Blaise, Ginny and Harry to turn up. She didn't know what was going on but she had a bad feeling. A very bad feeling. She had already mentioned it to Draco and he knew her feelings were rarely wrong. Snuggling into Draco's side, she nuzzled him with her head- yawning- her gaze getting lost within the fire.

Fire so beautiful, amazing and perfect. Its many tongues licking into the air searching for more to consume. Orange and gold; dashes of red and yellow adding to the fascinating mix. Without realising Hermione brought the fire towards her. She held it in her hands then pushed them together, resulting in its disappearance. On opening her palms it reappeared, caressing her hand and engulfing her arms. Fire was a wondrous amazing thing.

"It's so beautiful." Hermione muttered, watching it back in the fireplace.

"It's beautiful and deadly, just like you." He kissed the top of her head and she smiled up at him. There was nothing but pure love in her eyes and Draco new she could see it in his.

"They're late. Want to go to the kitchen?" Her fingers absent mindedly grazing over the arm of the chair, circling patterns.

Hermione was pulled off Draco's lap and over to the door. She didn't try to fight, it was Blaise. Laughing at himself he sat her back down on Draco; Harry and Ginny then joined them.

"Blaise we need to find you a girl." Hermione stated as if it was obvious. Apparently it was to Ginny too.

"Mione, I don't want any girl, I want love." Blaise reminded her. He had always been a sweet guy. Hermione nodded in return, she hated to see him so lonely. "What do you guys want to practice?"

"Nothing too big yet, maybe just simple things." Harry replied, green eyes whirling.

"Well why don't we play a game while we teach. Dares. If you fail or back out you get hexed." Draco suggested - eyes sparkling at the dangerous dares in his head - everyone agreed.

"Ginny, I dare you to come play a game of crucio poker tomorrow." Hermione giggled. "Of course you can bring Harry. Blaise and Draco will be there, it just gives us time to bond." Knowing the rules, she kept giggling.

"Sure." Ginny accepted, refusing to be the first to back out. "Harry, I dare you to drink a litre of pumpkin juice and no peeing."

"Okay." Hermione went over to the cupboard and got it out. They all laughed as he tried to chug it but ended up drinking it normally instead. "Blaise I dare you to kiss Draco." Harry thought he had them but Blaise got up and kissed Draco, causing Hermione and Ginny to whoop.

"Draco I dare you to stop touching Mione for 5 minutes." Looking into her deep brown eyes, Draco knew her answer.

"Hex me; I don't want her leaving my side ever." He kissed her to reiterate the point. Blaise pointed his wand and hexed Draco.

"Now every time he touches a girl who isn't Hermione he will feel pain." Blaise chuckled sneakily.

"Hermione, I dare you to be the thing you hate most; helpless." Understanding Draco's words Blaise began to laugh. Hermione hated not being able to help herself.

"God I'm going to regret this. Okay." She sighed, never turning a dare down. In return to her okay Draco pointed his wand and used petrificus totalus.

"Draco Lucious Malfoy." her voice growled in Draco's head.

The game continued much the same until it had reached 1:00am, sneaking back to their dorms the group had left. Hermione walked up and kissed Draco, wishing him a goodnight she ascended her staircase and closed the door.

Lying in bed utterly restless, Hermione sat up and went to get some water. The common room door creaked open as multiple figures walked in. Dipping behind the island she hid in the kitchen. One walked to her room then back out.

"She isn't there maybe she sleeps with Malfoy." Said a voice male voice.

"Let's look around. Granger will pay for what she is." This voice Hermione knew but couldn't remember in the heat of them moment.

She scolded herself for leaving her wand in her room. A strong arm grabbed her from behind and used a stunning charm on her. She could not struggle, only listen.

"I got her, let's go." Said the voice from her room. Still shrouded in darkness she had no clue who they could be.

**Yes I know I'm so evil a double cliffhanger, ****insert evil laugh here.**** I'm sorry the warning are for next chap, review it doesn't take long but it helps me.**


	10. Chapter 9

**This is a warning:**

**Rating is being moved higher up and scenes of a sensitive nature are to come. There is some attempted rape and brutality. **

**Read and review guys.**

**Disclaimer: This is not mine.**

Hermione was dragged through into the light where she saw the Weasel and several other Gryffindor's. They were all smiling down at her, an evil cold smile. One pointed his wand and yelled crucio, she did not scream only glare. Her resolve began to fail as she heard the clock chime for the seventh time while taken, still no let up from the curse after being under it for over three hours.

As her resolve crumbled two of the boys grabbed her and yanked her to her knees. She felt weak after the crucio but would never surrender. The Weasel was leader here and so he stood in front of her only to slap her so hard she fell back down and broke her wrist.

"We are the blood traitors but we despise you mudblood. We will torture you and destroy you. We will break you." Weasel's voice was full of conviction and Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. She soon stopped as the two boys began to strip her leaving her in undergarments only.

Hermione went to scream and as she opened her mouth a small veiny penis was shoved in she felt extremely pissed and was angry as ever. He would pay; she and Draco had not done any form of intercourse. Using her incredibly sharp teeth she scraped a layer of skin away as he pulled her head up and down resulting in a male scream.

"Little fucking bitch you ripped my skin away! You will pay!" he screamed. They paralysed her again and kept her under crucio until their leader returned, he had left about 5 hours ago and returned looking angrier than before. "Harry said to stop." He growled out then added. "But Harry isn't here." Taking that as a sign to continue the curse was never lifted.

_Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco… _Hermione's mind chanted on keeping her head high never showing the signs of her pain always remembering him and why she should be strong for him. Love was a funny thing it could save lives or keep sanity.

Hermione noticed Weasel positioning himself to take her. It was then that she managed to apparate them all to Malfoy manor where Tom was. They arrived in a loud bang with tremendous amounts of smoke.

"FUCK!" She screamed "Fuck you!" She yelled from the circle of black smoke her apparating had caused. "I hate you; your pathetic excuses for wizards. If I wasn't quite so thoughtful I would have left you there to be tortured beyond madness but oh no I want a piece myself I will hurt you and you will suffer. Draco would have done unexplainable things, Blaise would have pulled you all apart limb from limb while using Crucio. Even Ginny and Harry would murder you!" More smoke filled the room as Harry, Draco, Blaise and Ginny stood behind the adults.

"Shut the fuck up mudblood!" Yelled Weasely.

"What we don't like mudbloods now in presence of Voldemort. Yes you heard me here we are and by the sounds of it the others are here too." She laughed slightly manically – that's what crucio did to you.

Someone cast a charm to clear the smoke and everyone saw what was going on. Hermione was frazzled and naked although somehow standing she shook with fury tear stained eyes. Boys from Gryffindor surrounded her, her lips swollen from being forced to suck and wounds covering her body. Without a second thought Voldemort had thrown them into a wall and everyone ran to Hermione.

"13 hours of crucio and now you lot turn up, or in some cases I turn up. I need a hug!" Hermione reached her arms forward as Draco held her. He was so glad to have her back safe in his arms. As soon as she was okay he would kill them very, very painfully. He did although doubt that anyone in the room did not want to kill them.

"Ron forced me to suck him and he was going to take me but I apparated us all here with no contact just in time." Her words were strong not broken and a gleam in her eye told them that she did not plan to sit back but to destroy them, torture them and slaughter them. That would be after they all caught up she had a lot to tell Tom.

**Please review it makes my day and inspires me to carry on. **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: So here is the next chapter, kind of a filler chap but I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this, which sucks. **

"Tom." Hermione nodded curtly. "I assume dear Bella told you of our new recruits?"

"Yes, are you alright?" His concern for Hermione was missed by none but only Ginny and Harry were shocked. Tom had a glint in his eye that was saddened as he looked through each mind processing what each had done seeing how she had coped. "You are the strongest person I know, not once did you scream. You my dear are not broken, no; as you hoped you have just grown stronger. Although to know he was the first to sexually have you is disgusting."

"I am fine, when. We are ready Draco will erase every last part of him until then I shall just wash my mouth out." She smiled as she spoke of herself with Draco. "However now is not the time."

"Hermione," The soft voice of Ginny called. "Dumbledore expected you two of dark magic so gave Ron the password to also share with us. Dumbledore was planning on having you taken anyway. He planned to use you as bait and take any deatheaters he could down like that. The kind man we thought him to be is but an illusion." Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it gently the boy close to tears.

"Thank you, I will take Dumbledore on and win. The old coot will fight me and there I will prove my strength, that we are a force to be reckoned with." Hermione said each word voice even but as she spoke screams began to emanate from by the wall. "Wordless, wandless, actionless, a thought is all that's needed to manipulate magic to do your bidding, such as this." She did not move but the screaming ceased then the body of Ronald Weasely flew across the room into another wall and he began to scream again.

Everyone was impressed by her magic. "Look dear why don't we deal with them after we know you're all okay?" Bellatrix spoke in a soft voice placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Okay Bella." Hermione relaxed further with all the people in the room caring for her.

"Sorry if this is strange but Voldemort how come you are so nice to everyone?" Harry had the same question as Ginny but Ginny had the guts to voice it.

"Ginny, here we are all friends I only keep those close to me and allow them here. Severus has spoken highly of you Ginny; he always saw your skills. Oh and please call me Tom." Tom's smile was happy and true.

"Okay, thank you." She began to blush. She walked up to Hermione and cast multiple spells. "Well you're all good Mione."

"Then let us deal with them." Hermione growled viciously.

**A/N: Please review, no reviews no writing. Can you let me know what Hermione and Tom's relationship should be? Thanks. xxx**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Come on guys review! This chapter is hate on Ron and it's got some pretty sadistic kind of graphic stuff so this is a warning. Please review still no idea what you guys think the relationship should be with Tom and Mione. **

**Disclaimer, I sadly do not own Harry Potter no matter how many time I perform the spell to own it, it never works.**

* * *

Draco began to twist the organs of Ronald Weasely, playing with his screams. After every twist he would fix and heal the boy which still caused pain. Draco knew Hermione would want to torture him but the fact that his fiancée had been taken by such filth... It was enough to get him past the blind white light and into a calculated rage, one in which every ounce of pain was a victory; Draco loved to win.

"Dray." He knew it was Mione or Blaise only they called him that; however he was too distracted to hear the voice. "Mione is my sister, I want - need - to hurt him." Blaise's voice was calm but there was an emotion that Draco could relate to there.

"Help." Was Draco's reply. In an instance he had a broken arm that was popped out of the joint. Whilst Draco took a magical approach Blaise felt the need for a more physical means of harm. Blaise stood over Weasely's sobbing body choking him then breaking each of his limbs, pulling his fingers and toes off.

"My turn." Hermione's voice had never been so dark and sadistic, she meant pain. She healed the Weasel until he was in perfect condition. "Now Weasel, remember how I'm a mudblood, well you are going to see how a mudblood would torture someone. You are going to feel immense pain and I won't even use my wand. You will scream and cry. You will beg for the cruciatus curse. You will be humiliated. Most of all, you will suffer and I will enjoy it." Seconds later she kicked him in the balls forcing them up into his stomach, pushing his stomach she found the spot of each and stabbed through his stomach with two knives each hitting a ball directly in the centre keeping them there; all the men in the room flinched and Weasely screamed. Then Hermione lit a match and grazed it along the stab marks, sealing them up so he didn't lose too much blood. "What next I wonder." She then continued to trace patterns into his skin, dragging a sharp dagger along swirling it make a line of blood wherever it went. "Hmm those pesky fingers…" She then hacked each finger off one by one and shoved them in his mouth to stop his screams; he was just left with tears running down his face. "You will scream and cry." She repeated then continued to draw patterns on him. Removing the fingers from his mouth she put them aside. Everyone had gathered around to watch. "That pesky little penis…" She smirked then looked down. Removing anything blocking the penis area was done quickly and simply. "You are going to have a sex change." She laughed evilly then began to cut 9/10 of the way down.

"No please no." He croaked out. "Please, please use crucio just leave that, please, please." He begged whilst sobbing.

"You will beg for the cruciatus curse." She repeated her earlier words once again before shoving his fingers back into his mouth. Then she continued to cut until it was off. She quickly stabbed into the remaining 1/10 and twisted the knife creating a hole. Removing the fingers she shoved his own penis in his mouth then removed it ten seconds later, only to shove it up the created hole in the 1/10. "You're a girl now." She smirked then kicked the knives in his stomach. "You will be humiliated." She said darkly. Then she began to pour a fluid onto him. Once he was coated she dropped a match onto him. He screamed as he began to burn, his wounded flesh ablaze. "Most of all, you will suffer and I will enjoy it." She smiled as he screamed, the smell of his burning flash filling his nostrils she pulled out a can of spray and sprayed him, extinguishing the smell and fuelling the fire. Just as he was about to welcome death she stopped it with her wand and began to heal him, she reversed each process she had done but he was still sobbing. Last of all she removed the two knives healed the flesh then directed the balls to their proper place.

"Nice." Ginny spoke, it was her own brother but she did not care for him and had in fact rather enjoyed the show.

"Thanks." Hermione said exhausted from it all. "You can torture him but I recommend one of the others; he won't see the pain as much." She had authority in her voice.

"Mione we can figure out a cover just go rest." Draco said. Once she had nodded he led her to a bedroom and held her. He had never been so scared or angry I his life when he found out someone had taken her. He held her sleeping form and all the anger dissipated, instead he would join her in dreaming.

* * *

**A/N Let me know what you thought about this chapter please. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I combined some suggestions, that will become clear in future chapters. Just so you all know Hermione is currently dreaming.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Hermione was in her own mind everything was neat and orderly. Her mind was a very organised place and she had carefully filed everything. Hermione did not question anything but a box. It reminded her of Pandora's Box. Her attention lapsed the moment she came to a big door heavily locked. She knew this held the secrets she had been missing, the parts of her life that fit together to perfectly to really match. Hermione often saw her life more like jigsaw pieces that someone had sanded into squares so they would all fit. This room proved that. Opening the door took her entire brain to focus on it. Once she was in there seemed no going back.

The door slammed behind her and a Dementor like chill swept through a dark room. The cold chilled the bones and made breath visible. It seemed as though this room had a maze. Movement began from around the corner and she moved to follow it. The maze was cobweb covered and each wall made of a grey stone. "No!" She heard a woman crying but the turn she had taken had become a room with no exit. Hermione understood her mind and knew how to work it easily. She closed her eyes and took a step through the wall directly in front of her; she went through easily and found herself watching a scene of her past. A scene someone had wanted to keep hidden. "She's dead." Sobbed the woman who had previously screamed, her hair was the same shade of brown as Hermione's but she had hers straight. "Sister." She continued to sob. It had become clear to Hermione that they were in St Mungos. She looked upon a dead woman in the bed and felt her heart grow heavy. "The other day you told me that if anything should happen to you with Andrew gone you wanted me to look after her and I will. Tom and I shall care for her so deeply; we'll call her Hermione like you wanted. I'll miss you so much Fran." That was the moment Hermione realised what was happening. She was a baby being held in someone's arms while her aunt spoke to her mother who had died. Piece by piece Hermione became mortified as she understood the truth.

She walked through a door and through other memories until finding another one that called to her. "You can't take her!" Her Aunt yelled but her aunt was met with the green light that meant death. Hermione screamed and woke up as she saw her aunt's limp body fall to the ground.

Hermione sat up in bed waking Draco with her. She was adopted her real mother and father dead. Her aunt was murdered and she was confused. Getting up she ran down into the room she knew everyone would be Draco following her. "Who the fuck am I?!" She shouted at everyone seated for dinner. Anger pulsed through her as she was met with many confused looks. "TOM!" The moment she yelled it she understood. "Uncle." She said soft and quiet, barely audible but somehow everyone heard it.

**A/N: Not really a cliffy, please review, if I get enough another chapter tomorrow! **


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N took a while but writing the next one already. REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine people.**

"Yes Dear?" He asked softly acknowledging her and lighting a fire in Hermione; a fire that she didn't know she had, a fire that could kill. She feared herself in that moment that without answers she could kill someone.

"I need to know. What happened?" She felt her emotions stumbling out of her and was unaware of any strange looks she was being shot. The room felt colder and darker as soon as she asked the question, it was obviously tense, yet suspiciously hollow.

"Very well, everyone, there is a story to tell." Voldemort announced as he got comfortable it would be a long story. A long and painful story that would test his tear ducts, he would have to recount the days when he lost everything he loved, his wife, his niece, his sister in-law.

* * *

Flashback thing into Voldemort's head as he tells them the story.

It was a late summer evening but the wind howled and rain hammered, in distress, in all manner of patterns. Voldemort was anything but okay. He had met someone today, a mudblood, he fell in love with her and they had spent the entire time talking. He had never been so happy in his life. She knew who he was but had assured him it didn't matter. They planned to find a way out, although Voldemort wanted power he wanted her more. Alexandria was her name. He was distraught the next day, when he found out that someone had Crucioed her for information on him. This had him infuriated, he found out the name of those who had done it to her; James and Lily Potter, in his mad fury he tried to kill their son; he was protected by love and lived. It was then that he shrunk into the shadows of life and lived a normal life. He married Alexandria and met her sister, Francesca. Francesca was pregnant but widowed, her husband Jacob had died from cancer. On the day of Hermione's birth Francesca died, and was adopted by Tom and Alexandria. Then one day Tom came home to find Hermione taken and Alex dead, he knew it was the Order and he once again fought against them, he took time recuperating and mourning. He even made another two horcruxes.

Back to present.

* * *

Hermione felt betrayed, that was the poison of her emotions and she hated letting the poison spread but it felt too painful to not. She screamed, screamed and broke every window in the wing of the manor. She screamed for what seemed like hours and then she apparated far away to a place all her own. To a place she could cry in. She was behind Niagra Falls in a small cave only she knew about. There she sobbed and sobbed. She conceded it wasn't Voldemort's fault but he could have told her. She ended up at the decision that she would return but she would return with a poison and it was made for the Order. She was about to leave when she stopped and admired the beauty of the natural world. For if this place wasn't magic no witch or wizard was.

Apparating back she ran into Draco's surprised arms. "Tom, why didn't you tell me?" Her question was one many wondered.

"I didn't want you to hate me for not telling you, you're the only thing I have left and I don't ever want you to hate me." He looked more like a man than he ever had before, opening his arms for Hermione she ran to him and he kissed her forehead. "I will avenge Alex and your mother."

"So will I uncle, so will I."

**A/N please review! **

**I am taking requests off people; the requests will fit in with the story. Just PM me with which book you would like to know what happened in and I shall write it. Must be book five or before.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry it took so long!**

**Disclaimer: I own none.**

Things seemed normal at Hogwarts. Weasel stuck with Harry and Ginny whilst Blaise, Hermione and Draco carried on normally. The slight difference was the hate that could really be seen in Harry and Ginny's eyes, it matched the hate in the eyes of the Slytherins. It had been 2 days before Snape requested for them. They all met up in the potions room.

"Blaise, Draco and Hermione are free to teach you, I will retire." Snape's voice was kind as he walked into his office.

"Let's start easy." Draco said pulling a book out of his bag. "Siarusay Imfaous." With a flick of his wand as he pointed it at Blaise, a willing target. "Blaise can't see or hear. Siprium" Draco finished and with a wave of his wand Blaise's senses were returned.

"Siarusay Imfaous." Harry said, using Blaise as a target as Draco did. For a first attempt he was pretty good, Blaise's vision was blurred and could only hear if they shouted. "Siprium." He said, the counter curse being easier.

"Siarusay Imfaous." Ginny cast determinedly, it was incredible on her first attempt the spell was perfect. "Siprium." She cast smirking.

Unexpectedly Hermione had chosen to stay quiet, while Draco and Blaise suspected her reasons they were unsure.

"How about the Hell charm?" Blaise suggested and Draco nodded at him. "Hadesema." Blaise cast onto Draco, fire surrounded him and he began to overheat. "Drelano." The flames cut out and Draco was panting.

"Hadesema." Ginny cast on Draco, this time only small flames surrounded him. "Drelano." She said disappointed.

"Hadesema!" Harry cast impressively, although the actual spell was as bad as Ginny's. "Drelano."

An unspoken agreement happened, Hermione would share her take of the spells but she would not teach until the time came.

"Try Sectumsempra." Draco's voice was cautious, he didn't want to cast it at any of them but it needed to be taught. He and Blaise shared a look, one of them would take it not Mione. However being Hermione she glared at them, letting them know that she could take it and they really shouldn't piss her off.

Draco's heart winning his head he raised his wand at Blaise.

"Sectumsempra!" There was a flash and Hermione dropped to the floor, her wand rolled out of her hand, she had cast it herself.

"Mione!" Blaise yelled running to her side. "You aren't meant to cast it, you know the power you have and the raw power of that spell. Not to mention it can have bad affects when used within a week of a long term Crucio!" He knelt by her side. She hadn't wanted them to take it, it was hers and she loved them.

"Blaise, I'll be fine." She waved her wand over herself but they wouldn't heal. Draco paled. "Oops..."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long. I feel so guilty.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter JK does.**

Hermione was lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Severus was by her side muttering something about stupid boys and girls; worry coated his face. He was clearly tense and upset; the cold Severus that Ginny and Harry were used to was gone completely. Snape was enveloped into his work, searching Hermione's body and scouting her condition.

"We need Dumbledore." He spoke strongly; he had concluded that Dumbledore would have to help her if Harry was there demanding it. "Harry, take her to Dumbledore tell him you found her like that outside the Gryffindor common room." Severus commanded as Harry gently picked the girl like she would break if a feather hit her. He then carried her to Dumbledore.

"Lemon Drops." Harry said arriving at the Gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office, he ran up to Dumbledore. "Sir, its Miss Granger. I found her outside the Gryffindor tower." Harry had to try and keep the pain out of his voice, though he did love Ginny Hermione had become a sister to him and he felt for her; there was no way he could allow Dumbledore to know it. Dumbledore looked deeply troubled and hatred filled his eyes. He finally seemed to reach a conclusion and let his shoulders sag; he cast multiple spells on her, healing the broken girl.

When Hermione woke up she seemed perfectly fine. As Dumbledore would have expected he took Hermione and helped her walk out; as they walked out Harry heard a mutter and Mione's eyes went blank, her body started to convulse violently. A shrill scream filled his ears. It suddenly became clear she had been cursed he was nearly back in the dungeon when it stopped.

"Dumbledore, so stupid – by cursing me you let me in. The devils inside your brain, watch out, watch out." For a few moments Harry believed she had gone crazy. He carried her into where the others awaited. "That fool! He cursed me, not even properly, believing I'm weak. As he cursed me he slipped and let me in. I'm inside his head, sneaking but inside nonetheless. Ha I can only creep around but I can see."

"Amazing, she made her way into Dumbledore's head using Legilimency while his guard was down as he cursed her." Draco and Blaise had eyes wide with pride and adoration. Hermione fought the curse off and seemed to come back down to earth.

The moment she was back to normal Draco and Blaise had her wrapped in their arms as if protecting her from the world.

"You stupid girl, stupid, stupid girl." Blaise muttered into her hair kissing her head. "Don't do that to us, ever again."

"I love you so much Mione, we love you." Draco said kissing every inch of her.

The boys shared such love for her, it was clear that she had a place in their hearts. "You guys act as if I was dying." She laughed at them and rolled her eyes. "Harry." Hermione escaped from Blaise and Draco's grasp and held his hand. This is the real story about your parents." The room silent as it already was dropped completely, the air became tense. "They were unsure of what side they should support. However they ended up believing in Dumbledore, they Crucioed Alexandria for hours but she wouldn't tell. She was a quivering mess when he returned barely living; the baby she had inside her was killed and she became infertile. He was angry and killed your parents but their love protected you." The truth hurt Harry it was clear in his eyes but it was also visible that he felt better, a weight lifted off of his shoulders.

"Dumbledore sent them to Crucio an innocent person." His face contorted. "What is it with Dumbledore and fucking things up?"

A hand lay on Harry's arm – it belonged to Ginny. "We can get Dumbledore." Her support helped Harry but when he looked up they all surrounded him, he couldn't contain a smile. They were all there for each other and would work together.

**A/N: Please review, I will update quicker.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know I'm a lazy updater who needs to get their act in gear. I don't think anyone is even reading this any more… If you are drop a review to keep me writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter sadly.**

"Dumbledore is to die." Severus spoke in a strong voice; the man had always hated the 'Great Wizard.' In the time of The Marauders he had done nothing to stop the boys from bullying him and then he had made Lily do something against her will. Harry would never know but Severus looked upon him with kindness.

"I'm not angry with Voldemort; he did what anyone would do." Harry was a thoughtful and intelligent boy whose past had made him grow up before his time. "Oh, I forgot to mention Sirius is going to drop by." As Harry spoke the door to the potions classroom was opened. Sirius hugged his Godson, Ginny then Hermione.

"Hey." Sirius greeted them. "Apparently I have permission from the Order to drop by and see Harry any time – if I remain undetected." Sirius' smile lit up the entire room, after being away for so long he loved spending time with Harry. "So, what are we doing?"

"Discussing how we want Dumbledore dead." Draco said easily. "He tried to curse Mione." As Draco spoke he instinctively pulled Hermione into him. "Now, how should we do it?" The group began to plot, some ideas more violent than others.

"I have it!" Blaise smiled, rather disturbingly. "We get him with the classic Advada Kerdavra but we make it so the entire castle sees him go." It was a simple plan **(A/N I know I shouldn't but I love that band)** but had the sadistic edge needed in the pain his supporters would get watching him die. "Only question is who gets to kill him?"

"The plan is perfect and I know just who should kill him." Hermione had her best Slytherin smirk on. Though she would have taken great delight in killing Dumbledore herself she knew it wouldn't hurt him. "How many spies do we have?"

The Order had built up many faithful members, however so had Tom. "Severus, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Tonks, Luna and Wood; we have 13." Draco counted as the jaws of Sirius, Ginny and Harry dropped. "We have built up quite a nice little rebellion." Suddenly Draco understood her questioning. "All those Order members Albus would be so very hurt by their betrayal." The small group began to smile; it would be perfect, break him then kill him.

"I can gather the older members for a meeting if you gather the younger ones." Sirius said still smiling. "We should kill him on the Astronomy Tower; the students will be able to watch him fall."

A thought suddenly occurred to Ginny. "Severus; who will become Head then, you or McGonagall?" At the question trouble clearly coated Hermione's face.

Whilst the circle began to think again Hermione walked off. Her mind wouldn't shut up and as entertaining as it was she needed peace. She sat down leaning against the wall, how she wished muggle devices could work in Hogwarts. She needed one of two things, music or to kill someone. She decided then what they would do about McGonagall. Walking out the room everyone was too deep in thought to notice. Hermione made her way to the Transfiguration classroom and into the office at the back.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing here?" McGonagall spoke sternly but she clearly feared the girl and whatever reason she had to be in the office. Fearing the worst the transfiguration professor began to talk again. "Your last essay got full marks."

"Of course it did. I also get full marks in Defence Against the Dark Arts. That may be because I know so much about dark magic; let me show you." A sweet and innocent smile began to rest on Hermione's face as the older witch began to fear for her life. "I just cast a silencing charm on this room, Crucio." Without even putting much effort or emotion in the Unforgivable ripped through the professor eliciting long piercing screams that were joys to Hermione's ears. "That really is incredibly therapeutic but I know something even better, Advada Kerdavra!" McGonagall dropped dead and Hermione skipped out of the room back to the dungeons.

"Where have you been?!" Yelled Sirius as Hermione came through the doors, he had grown to see Hermione as family. As far as Sirius was concerned she would have been a great addition to the Marauders.

"McGonagall is no problem, people publically know about Sev giving us extra lessons so we all have an alibi." She smiled at the group as Severus rolled his eyes trying to conceal a smile. "Now, who wants to play a game?"


End file.
